


hours are the new days

by liebstes



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Thanatos, Trans Zagreus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebstes/pseuds/liebstes
Summary: Zagreus becomes increasingly frustrated with his failed escape attempts and seeks out comfort. Thanatos is more than happy to provide.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 221





	hours are the new days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [corvoattano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvoattano/gifts).



> yay, more trans thanzag! wanted to write some more porn because there's not enough of it imho, and as a trans guy i feel like it's my duty >:] 
> 
> WARNINGS  
> than and zag are both trans and their parts are referred to as "dick" and "hole"
> 
> spoilers for final boss fight!! 
> 
> and thank you to corvoattano for the inspiration and super kind words, this fic is for you!

Zagreus emerged from the river Styx, abdomen still aching slightly from where Father had stabbed him. He thought he’d be victorious this attempt, making his Father fall to his knees only to stand back up with more tenacity and fury than Zagreus thought previously possible. 

“Wow, Redacted got you _again?_ I’d offer you some advice, but, well, I’m not even sure what Redacteds are!” Hypnos says, actually awake for once. He was still lounging on the sleeper chase Zagreus had commissioned, eye mask slipping down to cover one eye. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Zagreus assures, “because that was the last time I get killed up there, mate. I’m not falling again.” 

“Hey, at least it wasn’t a tiny vermin!” Hypnos comforts, still finding that death from a few escape attempts ago absolutely hilarious. When Zag had emerged from the river Hypnos barely took one look at his list before keeling over in laughter. The bottle of nectar Zagreus was saving for him went to Cerberus instead. 

“At least it wasn’t a tiny vermin,” Zagreus echoes, mainly to himself. It wasn’t his first time dying at the hands of his Father, but he was determined it would be the last. He was done with Hades' taunting jabs, accusing him of being too slow or saying how he should have dodged this or that. He was done. 

There was a heat inside him like perhaps he was back in the scorching fires of Asphodel, not in the cool, frustratingly tidy House. It felt like Zagreus was burning up from the inside, itching to feel the cold grasp of Coronacht or the sturdy weight of his blade tear through whatever shades materialized in an attempt to best him.

He almost considered going straight out on another attempt, leaping through that open window in a desperate try to feel _something_ other than this burning impatient drive in him, but in the back of his mind, he knew he was tired. 

Not physically exhausted, mind you, but a mental pain that surely came from seeing his own Father smile as the life bled out of him, so close to the one person he wanted– _needed,_ yet so far. 

He was tired. 

“Hey, if it makes you feel better I think ol’ Thanatos is moping around here somewhere,” Hypnos offers, slowly curling back up on the chase like a languid cat. Zag nodded in response, already guessing so. Than had met him in a chamber somewhere in Asphodel to help him clear the area of witches, inferno bombers and bloodrakers. 

He passed by Hades’ empty desk wordlessly, noting the absence of Achilles as well. Than was in his usual spot, gazing at the Styx in his usual intensity that Zagreus could never understand. 

“You get through Elysium okay?” Thanatos asks without even turning around as Zag approaches him. 

Zagreus sighs. “Yes. The upper chambers too. But no farther than that snowbank, Father made sure of it.”

Than turns to face him, frown slightly deeper than normal. 

“Are you okay?” 

Zag paused. _Was_ he? He couldn’t put a name to the restless feeling in his bones, the way he felt too large to fit in his skin, how his feet were even hotter than usual. 

“No. Can you– could we– go to my chambers, I mean?” Zag asks, not sure what he wants but knowing he isn’t going to find it out here on the balcony. He should have asked if Than has time, maybe, instead of just assuming he could drop whatever he surely has to do to–

“Of course,” Thanatos replies, laying a gentle hand on Zagreus’ shoulder before gliding away in that direction. 

His touch seemed to burn even brighter than the already hot feeling of his skin, and Zag followed Than wordlessly like a broken man to a prayer. Perhaps he was that man. 

They make their way to his room and once there the confusion in Zagreus only builds. He isn’t sure what to say, what to ask for, what he needs. 

“You seem… frustrated,” Than notes, hovering near his bed. “Tell me.” 

Zagreus sighs once more, plopping down next to him. He hasn’t used his bed in– Gods, since he got Hypnos to put the whole House to sleep ages ago. It feels… foreign. 

“I just feel so stuck, so– I don’t know. Dying over and over was never a big deal to me, but when it’s my Father doing? I don’t know. It feels different.” 

Than hums, moving down to set next to Zag. He’s silent for a moment, which Zagreus appreciates. 

“Like you’re in control but still… helpless,” Than says, and _yeah_ that’s pretty spot on. 

“Why are you so good at knowing what I’m feeling better than me,” Zag jokes, laughing drily. 

“Because I love you. And I know you.” 

That makes Zag burn a little brighter, but– better. “I love you too.” 

Than smiles, just barely, and falls silent once again. Zagreus can tell he’s thinking with his eyes slightly narrowed and one corner of his mouth tilted downward. He wishes to know what.

He doesn’t have to wait long. “I can try to help you,” Than offers, “here, I mean. I have an idea.” 

Zagreus bumps his shoulder with his own. “Let me hear it, mate.” 

Than glares at the term, because as he’s previously stated it feels _awkward_ and you shouldn’t call your _lover_ that. It makes Zag grin. 

“Stop that,” Than grumbles. “But, if you feel that way I thought maybe, well– I could take control for awhile, making sure you feel pleasure too. Turn that feeling into a good one.”

He hadn’t thought Than was going in the direction of intimacy, rather perhaps offering his assistance out in battle more, but nonetheless the proposition interested him. He sat up straighter, facing Than. 

“What do you mean, exactly? How would you, say, take control?” 

“I was thinking, perhaps, we could bound you. Just your arms, if you wish. You’re always so… active. Moving around. I think it would be helpful to ground you.” 

Zagreus’ brain almost overheats at his words, body already humming with energy he knows is useless. “Yeah,” he rasps, “yeah, we could try that.” 

Than gives a small smile, squeezing his leg slightly before rising. 

_Thank you, Meg,_ Zagreus thinks (not for the first time) as Than pulls out some rope from a chest in the corner. They’d experimented with her leftover supplies a few times, and safe to say there was nothing in that chest that left him disappointed. 

The rope was a deep black that looked even more dramatic resting in Than’s grasp, the God setting it on the bed before motioning for Zag to stand. 

“This might work better without clothes,” he teases. 

Zag can take a hint, already shoving off his leggings and belt in a haste that almost makes Than laugh. The other God hovers nearby, not removing anything himself, just watching. His gaze once Zagreus is fully bare makes something stir hot and heavy in his belly. 

“Sit,” he says, “it’ll be easier to constrain you.” 

Zagreus falls to the bed, offering the rope to his lover. Than takes it between his hands, stroking it with short movements. 

“I think I’ll have you on your back,” Than says, converstionally, “so I’ll tie your hands to the headboard. Is that okay?” 

Zag nods before he’s even finished speaking, “Yes, yeah, let’s do that.” 

He takes some excess rope, winding it around Zagreus’ torso, criss-crossing in a fairly pretty pattern, Zag admits. Before tying it off he pauses, asking, “Is that good? Too tight?” 

Zagreus wiggles, feeling the rope rub against his skin that already has him feeling hotter. “Nope, that’s, uh– perfect, I think.” 

His brain already feels a little fuzzy, comforted by Than’s smooth touches as he ties the rope and stands back to admire him. 

“Good,” he says, making Zag burn even more. _I haven’t even done anything_ , he wants to argue. Than speaks before he has the chance. 

“On your back, hands above your head, please. Make sure you have a pillow.” 

He was always gentle, even when commanding Zagreus to do something– _especially_ when commanding him to do something. 

Zagreus complies, laying further back on the bed until his head falls on the pillow, and, oh, that’s what his pillows feel like? 

Than takes the rest of the rope, moving forward to kneel next to Zag’s head. He offers his hands wordlessly, and is met with Than’s own as he guides them higher. He secures the rope to the headboard before twisting them around Zag’s wrist, slipping a finger under to make sure it was comfortable. 

“Is that good?” Thanatos asks nonetheless, receiving a nod and smile in return. 

“Yes. Very. Thank you.” 

“Don’t thank me yet,” Than says, moving down to kiss him. He situates himself over Zagreus and the feeling of his fully clothed body against his bare one is doing _something_ to him that he hadn’t anticipated, toes already curling. 

He isn’t sure what Thanatos has planned, so he cherishes the time he has kissing him, arching up to meet Than fully and slipping out a tongue when he feels a hand squeeze his hip. 

Than pulls away, lips red and slick, to run a thumb over Zag’s cheekbone. 

“I’m going to take care of you,” he says, so tenderly Zagreus almost breaks. 

“Okay,” he replies, and the feeling of burning is _back_ , body feeling too tight and too small and–

“Focus on me,” Than commands, tugging at Zag’s chin until their eyes meet. He nods, feeling helpless as Than pins him with his stare. His hand leaves his face, returning to run down his chest feeling skin and rope, swiping at the scars under his pecs. 

Zagreus can only watch as the hands wander where they please, tugging at the rope, nails just barely scraping his skin. “Look at you,” Than says, almost whispering, and Zag’s eyes fall shut. 

He feels a hand return to his face, holding his cheek. His eyes open and there’s a distinct burning behind them. 

“It’s okay,” Than says, “I have you. It’s okay.” 

The hand leaves to once again slide down his side, fingertips cool against his skin. He feels cherished– worshipped, and Gods, they’ve only been at this a few minutes. 

Than finally wanders to his waist, hands gripping his hips to squeeze faintly. They trace the V of his bones, tracing along the line of hair leading _down,_ the place where he wants to feel them touch the most. 

His hips rise without accord, trying to meet Than’s touch only to be pushed down by the same hand. Luckily, Than does show mercy as he guides Zag’s legs open wider, fully settling between them. His fingers now trace the curve of his inner thigh, brushing over his center before beginning on the other side. 

“Please,” Zag says. It’s feels good but, Gods, it’s not _enough_. 

Than meets his gaze once again, considering. 

“I want to hear you,” is all he says before scooting back and lowering his head down, licking Zagreus’ center and sucking on his dick. 

He almost screams out of surprise, Than’s touches going from so teasing to so _much_ all at once it’s overwhelming. Zagreus gasps instead, hips lifting only to be pressed down once more. 

Than makes eye contact with him without moving, white hair almost covering his gaze, but Gods, it makes Zagreus feel something so deeply in his core as he feels himself grow wetter. 

Than’s mouth leaves his already throbbing dick, jutting out red and erect, and takes his tongue lower to lap at Zag’s slick, thrusting into his hole slightly. 

“Than,” Zag moans, wanting so desperately to hold his head in place but can only tug on the ropes that hold him. His focus is entirely on Than’s mouth– his tongue relentlessly grinding into him as his hands hold down his thighs. 

“You’re doing good,” Than rises to say and the wetness gracing his mouth and chin forces Zag’s own lips open in response, wordlessly gasping at the sight. Gods he looks so _debauched,_ so unlike his usually demeanor Zagreus wishes he could stay here forever staring at him. 

“You’re so– I’m– Than,” Zag says uselessly, getting a puff of hot air against his hole in response as Than chuckles. 

“You wanna try that again?” Than teases, but returns to sucking on his dick before he can reply, swirling his tongue around as if trying to taste him deeper than he already has. 

“No,” Zag gasps, “no, I think I’m good, I–” 

Than nips his thigh in response, licking over the mark afterwards. 

“You want a finger inside you?” Than asks so casually Zag wants to glare at him, but instead can only reply, “Yeah, yup, that sounds good, do that,” at the mental image, already clenching around nothing. 

Than hums, bringing his mouth back down but taking a finger with it, rubbing so lightly against him it’s infuriating. He dips his tongue inside him once more before pushing his fingertip in, sucking at his dick as Zag feels him going deeper. 

“So wet,” Than mutters, fully drawing his finger out and Zagreus wants to chide him but is stopped as Than sucks it into his mouth, eyes meeting his as he swirls his tongue. 

“You should–” Zagreus tries, brain not cooperating, “Two,” he finishes. Thank the Gods Than seems to understand as he returns downward, bringing two fingers against his hole this time, laving kisses around his thighs and lower stomach. 

Zagreus tugs at the rope again, not out of desire to be free but just _want_ , desire to feel its’ force pulling him back and rubbing against his skin. Than pushes two fingers inside him and he gasps, shouting out a loud “ _Fuck,”_ as a thumb prods at his dick. 

Than pushes them fully inside, curling them to push at his spot as Zagreus begins to pant, pulling on the ropes even harder. 

“Please,” he says, “Gods, I just need–” 

“More?” Than replies. “You want to come?”

Zagreus gasps, nodding. “Yes,” he says fervently, “I just need– your mouth, or–” 

Than keeps his fingers inside massaging at the bundle of nerves as his mouth lowers to suck his dick once more, tongueing at the head as Zagreus almost screams. 

“Yes, yes, please,” he begs, not sure for what but unable to stop. 

Than continues at his punishing pace until Zagreus looks down to see him _staring_ at Zag with such intensity he can’t do much other than gasp as he comes, thighs shaking around his head. 

Than carries him through it, eyes staying locked on the sight until his hips begin to lift away out of overstimulation. Zagreus feels his body deflate, going limp against the rope holding him as he comes back to consciousness. 

“If you’re feeling up to it, I haven’t finished yet,” Than says, finally looking as affected as Zagreus feels. His eyes are blown out, mouth red and slick with a flush that carries down his neck as Zagreus realizes, blood and darkness, he’s still fully clothed. 

“I don’t think I can come again,” Zagreus warns. 

Than smiles. “You don’t have to.” 

With that, he’s standing up, returning to the chest. His back is to Zagreus as he begins to disrobe, letting the golden collar and fabric fall to the ground. He returns with a bundle of straps in hand, and– oh–

“Hips up,” Than commands, sliding the strap-on around Zagreus and buckling it. He can only watch, dazed, as Than secures it and lathers the dick with oil. “You’re going to fuck me, okay?” Than asks, meeting his eyes as he kneels on the bed. 

Zag nods, once again feeling like he’s in a trance. Than grins, and leans forward to kiss him. Zag can faintly taste himself on his tongue and it’s making his stomach swoop at the thought, teeth biting gently on Than’s lip. His lover pulls back, just barely, to whisper against his mouth, “Are you going to be good for me?” 

“Yes,” he blurts, “Blood and darkness, yes, Than–” 

“Good,” Than says simply, moving back to straddle him. He strokes the dick in front of him making Zag tense at the sight, before lifting up on his thighs to hover over it. “You ready?” 

Zagreus nods, eyes glued to the sight of his dick just barely touching Than. “Wait–” he says, having his first coherent thought in a while, “don’t you need to, uh, stretch open, first?” 

Than rubs a thumb against his hip, hums. “No. It’s fine, I’m wet enough. Don’t worry,” and Gods, Zagreus wishes that didn’t affect him as much as it does. 

“Okay,” he says hoarsely, watching the tip of it enter Than, switching his gaze between that and his lover’s face. He expects Than to take it slow, ease in and out, but can only stare as he keeps sliding and sliding until his hips are flushed with Zagreus. 

“Fuck,” Than whispers, and Zag groans as he hears him. He shifts his hips without realizing, making Than steady himself on a hand as his head falls back. 

“Fuck,” Than repeats, “you’re–”

Zagreus grinds his hips up, intentionally this time to watch Than’s eyebrows furrow and his mouth open. He grins. 

“You feel good?” Zag questions, already knowing the answer from his expression. 

Than circles his hips. “Yes,” he gasps, sincerely. “You’re– fuck, I’m full,” he says, making Zag groan once more as he thrusts up shallowly. 

“C’mon,” Zag whines, “let me fuck you. Untie me, I’ll treat you so well–”

“I know you would,” Than says, with a small grin. “But not right now. You’re just going to sit there while I fuck myself on you, want you to feel me. Feel the ropes against you.” 

Zagreus nods with eyes shut, always loving it when he can get Than to talk like that. 

“I’m in control,” Than reminds him, full of heat that makes Zag’s hips stutter up once more. 

With that, he begins to raise and lower himself in earnest, one hand behind on Zagreus’ thigh as leverage. Zag thrusts up each time he lowers to fuck as deep into him as possible, relishing in the breathy pants and moans Than emits. 

“Fuck,” Zag whines, “you feel so– so good,” and even though he can’t feel the heat and slick of fucking into Than he can imagine it so strongly it almost feels real, eyes glued to the dick sliding in and out of him. There’s pleasure building in his stomach; not the kind that chases an orgasm, but the type where it itself is enough, making his body feel _alive_ with love and not the dread residing there previously. 

He plants his feet on the bed to thrust up sharpy, relishing the gasp that gets out of Thanatos. “Zag,” he pants, “fuck, I’m– I’m already close.” 

That knowledge only drives Zagreus to thrust up harder, hips fully lifting off the bed as he tries to get as close to Than as possible. He’s overwhelmed– the ropes pulling on his hands and chest, the tremor in his thighs as he drives his hips up over and over. Than’s hand on his chest feels like it’s burning into him. Gods– he feels good. 

“C’mon,” Zag goads, “you can do it, look at you, just– taking what’s yours–” making Than cry out, hips stuttering. 

“Zag,” Than repeats, eyes screwing shut, “I’m gonna–” and Zagreus thrusts up, hard, watching Than tighten and freeze as his legs shake, digging his nails into Zag as he rides through it. 

“Blood and darkness,” Than mutters, gingerly rising off Zag to collapse next to him. He almost seems like he’s gonna stay there before he’s rising again, untying Zag’s hands.

“Thanks,” he says, rubbing his wrists. They’d dont hurt but there’s an impression in his skin from when he tugged especially hard. He almost misses it. 

Than begins to work on the rope gracing his chest, helping Zag sit up to remove it fully. He returns both that and the strap-on to the chest, letting Zagreus lay back and admire the view. 

“You did very good,” Than says, returning to the bed. “Do you think it helped?” He skates his fingers over Zag’s chest, content to just touch him.

Zagreus hums, thinking. “I believe so. I feel much more– myself, I guess. Less like I’m buzzing out of my skin,” he says with a laugh. 

“I’m glad.” 

“Thank you for helping me,” Zagreus says, tugging Than up to kiss him gently. “It was fun,” he adds. 

“It was,” Than agrees, kissing him again. 

He lays back down, head on Zag’s chest. 

“You have to leave soon?” Zagreus says rather than asks. It’s not accusatory, he knows that Than’s duties are important, he’s just curious.

Than sighs. “I can spare a few minutes,” he says. Zagreus begins to run his fingers through is hair, scratching at his undercut. He can feel his breath even out as Than rubs gently on his abdomen. 

He’ll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!!! please feel free to leave any kudos or comments, they make my day! ill put a link to my twitter [HERE](https://twitter.com/shortkingzag), feel free to follow or check out my linktree!! <3


End file.
